1st Place in My Heart
by Shori chan x3
Summary: Summary: "Don't worry, Mikan" My heart thumped loudly as he got closer. "You'll always be 1st place in my heart" he whispered, leaning further and kissed me. P.S: on HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 : The Encounter

_**1**__**st**__** Place in My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__"Don't worry, Mikan" My heart thumped loudly as he got closer. "You'll always be 1st place in my heart" he whispered, leaning further and kissed me._

_**A/N**_: Hey guys, this is my first story. This story is a whole lot different; the relationship with each character is weird, and etc. I'll just not spoil anything. OOCs and OCs are pretty much in this story. First story, no flames please. Happy reading!

_**I'm just gonna put the ages here:**_

_**Mikan, Sumire, Natsume, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Yuu – 17**_

_**Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Nobara, Kaname – 18**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice. *sobs* T-T

_**Chapter 1: The Encounter**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V.**_

"Mikan...up." I hear someone say as they tap my butt lightly. _Mom? _

"Mikan, wake up!" She says louder and tapped my butt harder. I just groaned in response and buried myself under my blanket. I hear an exasperated sigh, and then...

"MIKAN SAKURA! GET UP NOW!" my mom shouted, blasting my eardrums in the process.

I sat up quickly, "Alright, alright. I'm up. Sheesh" I answered, annoyed.

"Good, I thought you wouldn't wake up" She says, relieved.

"Thanks." Sarcasm evident in my voice. She just rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school" She said cheerfully and went out.

I just sighed and got ready.

Hey!, I'm Mikan Sakura, 16. My family (as in, me, my mom and my two sisters), just moved here in Tokyo.

We've been moving a lot when I was a kid so I'm kinda used to it by now. My mom, Yuka, practically drags us all over the country, moving from one place to another. I don't really get why though but I think it has something to do with my father. I sometimes ask her about him but then she would just shrug it off and say that we shouldn't bother ourselves with him. I just leave it at that, not wanting to force it out from her.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Once she got ready, Mikan went down and settled herself on the dining table where her family was already eating.

"Morning guys." Mikan greeted, still a little sleepy. They just hummed in reply

"So, you nervous for the first day?" Sumire, my fraternal twin, asked grinning.

"No, I'm used to it by now. You?" I responded, eating my cereal.

"Nah! I'm actually excited." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh please, you? Excited? If I recall it clearly, you get so nervous that you puke out everything you ate for breakfast. Remember 2 years ago in Hokkaido? You threw up so much that I was worried we would get drowned by your muck." Hotaru, our older sister, pointed out as she rolled her eyes. Mikan chuckled. Sumire blushed, embarrassed, and was about to retort when Yuka interrupted her.

"Okaaay, enough with the chitchat, you need to hurry up. School is waiting." She said and stood up, putting the plate on the sink. They continued on their breakfast and brushed their teeth once they finished. While brushing, Mikan wonder what kind of people she would meet in her new school.

When they were ready, they got in the car and drove off to school. Not soon after, Mikan gave in to her lethargy and fell asleep.

**Mikan's POV**

Someone's touching my tummy, no scratch that, someone's is **poking **it. I swat it away and continued to sleep. It just continues.

"What?" I said, annoyed and my eyebrows furrowed at the person.

"We're here, idiot" Sumire said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay" I said sheepishly.

We went out of the car, and bid goodbye to mom.

We were nearing the gate when Sumire stopped us.

"Wait" she whispered.

"What now?" Hotaru asked, obviously bothered.

"Do I look okay?" Sumire said, posing.

"You look fine. Can we go in now?" I said, frustrated with Sumire's vanity.

"Okay, okay. No need to be harsh." She replied, going through the gate.

Once we were inside the building, a few students were only present wandering the hallways.

"Is it just me or there are only a few students inside?" Sumire wondered.

"It is already 5 minutes before class starts, so I think that's why there are only a few students left." I supposed, as I checked my wristwatch.

"Let's go to the Principal's office to get our schedules." Hotaru said, leading the way.

"How do you even know where it is located?" Sumire enquired. "I have my sources." Hotaru said, nonchalantly.

We just followed her until we arrived in the office. She knocked on the door, and we went in.

"Yes? How may I help you ladies?" The woman in the front desk asked.

"We're here for our schedules." Hotaru replied.

"Oh, you must be the new students. Wait for a moment." The woman typed something on the computer and printed the file.

"Who is Ms. Hotaru?" She asked. Hotaru got closer and took her schedule. "Ms. Sumire?" Sumire got her schedule. "And last but not the least, Ms. Mikan?" I got my schedule and looked at it. "You may proceed to your respective classrooms and Welcome to Alice Academy." The woman said with a smile.

We thanked her and went out from the office.

As we were heading to our classrooms, we compared schedules.

"So we have recess and lunch together. So where do you guys want to meet?" Sumire asked.

"I'll just text you where, I'll look for a good spot for us to eat." Hotaru said.

"Well, see you later then. Bye!" I said, walking away. We waved at each other and set off to find our individual classrooms.

_Ugh, where is my classroom? _I thought, infuriated. Man, this school is huge. I sighed in frustration. Where is room 203? I looked at each door frames for the room number. _197, 199, 201, 203! Finally! _I went near the door, relieved.

I breathed out, fixed myself a little and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, someone opened the door and I heard a racket inside.

"Hello! You must be the new student! Come in, come in." The teacher said.

As I went in, the noise died down and everyone was staring at me. I got nervous but I tried not to make it obvious.

"Class, I would like you to meet the new student. Introduce yourself, miss." The teacher hinted me to speak.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Mikan Sakura. 16. Hajimimashte" I may look calm on the outside but I'm seriously freaking out in the inside. Everyone was staring. _Seriously, they were staring at me so hard I think I might melt on the spot. _I grimaced.

"Okay, any question class?" Mr. I-don't-know-his-name-yet said. Most students had their hands raised.

"Okay, ummm, yes Anna?" He pointed at a girl with pink hair.

"Where do you come from?" Anna asked.

"From Hokkaido." I replied.

"Why did you transfer?" The girl beside her, with blue hair, asked.

"I don't really know, ask my mom." I answered honestly. Some of my classmates actually chuckled at the answer.

"Okay, last question. Uhhhhh, yes Yuu" Sensei (I seriously need to know his name) pointed at a brown haired boy.

"Are you single?" Yuu asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And you need to know that, why?" I asked as I scowled at him.

"Because I think you're pretty" He said crossing his arms, smirking.

"You know what I think? I think you should mind your own damn business" I retorted in annoyance.

"Okaaaay, that's enough. Now where should you sit. Hmmmm." Sensei said, posing into a thinking look, looking around. "Aha! you can sit with Natsume." He said, pointing at a chair beside a sleeping boy. "Sure" I said, indifferently. As I sat down, sensei announced. "Free period for everyone" and went out. The classroom got loud again. I got my notebook out and did some doodling.

"Hey, you" A deep husky voice said. I look to my right and came across with the boy who was asleep.

"Who gave you permission to sit next to me?"

_To be Continued..._

_**A/N: **_I know, I know, it's weird and it's short. I'm sorry for the flamboyant Yuu, he's gonna be OOC for the whole story, so please, bear with it. Anyhow, thank you for reading! I appreciate it that you noticed and read my story. Please Review, I accept criticism, but please don't be too harsh. I'm gonna update after 5 reviews to see if this story is worth continuing. :D. I hope you enjoyed reading! Remember, R&R! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mysterious Girl

_**1st **__**Place in My Heart**_

_**Summary:**__"Don't worry, Mikan" My heart thumped loudly as he got closer. "You'll always be 1st place in my heart" he whispered, leaning further and kissed me._

_**A/N**_: This is Chapter 2. :DD Sorry I updated late, it's been busy since school started. :( But sadness aside, at last I've updated! Thank you for the comments and suggestions. I really appreciate it.

_Italicized words – _Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice. T~T

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : The Mysterious Girl**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

In a dark room, buzzing was heard, echoing through the walls of the room.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz. _The alarm clock went off and a groan was heard from the bed.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz. _The alarm clock kept buzzing and buzzing, like there was no end, until it was thrown to the wall, breaking into pieces.

A young lad rose from the bed, yawning and stretching his arms. He faced to his right and looked at the alarm clock in pieces. He tsked and went near it, to throw it to the garbage.

He went to his bathroom and took a bath. After he was done showering, he changed his closed and looked at himself in the mirror, near the bathroom's door. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt under it and black jeans. After styling and fixing his hair, he finally went out and went to the dining table to join his family.

"Good Morning Natsume." A 40 year old looking woman said, smiling brightly at him, her spoon half-way through her mouth. He just hummed in reply, sitting down at the right chair of his mom. His mom just sighed and proceeded to put spoon full of food inside her mouth.

"So, you excited for the first day of school?" The blonde boy across him asked, eating without looking up.

"Ruka-nii, why do you need to ask that, when we obviously know what his answer will be." A younger lad, with gray hair, said in a matter-of-a-fact voice, rolling his eyes then drinking his orange juice.

"No need to be harsh, Youichi. I just wanted to ask, maybe something might happen interesting today, right mom?" Ruka replied to him, pouting.

"Ok boys, time to go, you're gonna be late." Their mom said standing up, ignoring Ruka. Natsume was silent the whole time, but he just stood up and brushed his teeth, while Ruka and Youichi was arguing at the side.

Natsume finished first and just got his backpack and waited inside their car. When everything was settled, they went off and drove off to school. While on the way to school, Natsume felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. '1 message received from Koko' it said.

_From: Koko  
To: Natsume_

_Dude, where are you?_

Natsume rolls his eyes and replies to him:

_From: Natsume  
To: Koko_

_I'm on my way, dude._

Natsume put his phone back to his pocket and laid his head on the window, looking at the surroundings outside. Not long enough, his phone vibrated again. He groaned in annoyance and got out his phone to read the message.

_From: Koko  
To: Natsume_

_Well, you better hurry up._

_To: Koko  
From: Natsume_

_And why do I have to?_

As soon as Natsume pressed the send button, his mother comes to a stop and opened the door lock.

"We're here!" His mom said happily, grinning at them through the mirror.

"Thanks mom. Bye." Ruka said, kissing his mom on the cheek, and going out. Natsume and Youichi did the same to their mom and went out to join their brother.

As they went inside the gates of the school, many people were already staring at them. _As usual._ The three of them thought. They didn't utter a word and continue their way to the "School Bulletin Board" and checked what room they are in. Natsume groaned when he saw that more annoying students were in his class. Ruka and Youichi just chuckled at their brother's reaction.

"So, see you guys later?" Ruka asked as they went away from the bulletin board. The other two just hummed in response. They went separate ways and continue to their rooms.

While Natsume was walking to his room, he was suddenly arm strangled.

"Dude! Long time no see!" A low, enthusiastic voice yelled at his ear.

"Koko, get off me." Natsume replied getting annoyed. Koko just chuckled and let go of him.

"You haven't forgotten me over the summer!" Koko said grinning at him.

"Who wouldn't forget you? You were practically staying at my house the whole summer." Natsume said to his annoying best friend, rolling his eyes. _Thank God he's not my classmate._ He thought.

"Come on, you know you like my presence." Koko said, nudging Natsume and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, will you?" He said, glaring at Koko. Koko just laugh more and kept quiet on the way to their classroom.

Shortly, they arrived at Natsume's classroom and bid goodbye.

"See you at recess, dude." Koko said, going to his classroom. Natsume just nod and went inside. He went to his usual favoured spot in the back left corner near the window, he sat on the chair but leaving the chair at his left side.* He looked at his watch and thought it was still early and decided to take a short cat nap.

_**Time Skip~ / Natsume's P.O.V**_

"...period for everyone!" I hear someone shout. _Must be that gay sensei._ I shivered mentally as I thought about him. I just raised my head up and looked around. _Same class as usual_. When I was about to put my head down, I caught something moving at the corner of my eyes. No, it's not something, it's **someone,** who was doodling something on her notebook. _Why is she beside me?_ I looked at her intently. _No one is allowed to sit beside me unless I told them to._ _She must be new._ I decided to talk to her and tell her off.

"Hey you." I said, in my meanest and huskiest voice that I practiced years ago to reject petty girls. I glared at her to add effect. She stops her doodling at looks at me. _Brown eyes._ "Who gave you permission to sit next to me?"

After seconds has passed, she asked. "What?" I rolled my eyes and asked her again. "Are you deaf or something? I said, who gave you the permission to sit beside me?" I said in a louder voice so that she can hear me. She stares at me for a second and raises her left eyebrow. _She's got some nerves. _I also raised my left eyebrow at her and we had a staring contest, the atmosphere was so intense that everyone in the room stopped from what they were doing and looked at us. Our staring contest became a glaring contest and sparks were coming out of our eyes.

"Natsume." A soft , feminine voice called out to me, breaking off our glaring contest.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Done! I'm sorry, it's short and I only made up Natsume's P.O.V , I had mental block, so yeah. If there's something wrong, review or PM me please for suggestions. :) Exams are coming up, maybe I can't update next week, I'll try and update on the last day of the exam, I'll just try. Thank you for reading chapter 2. And remember, Review please for more inspiration and encouragement for the next chapter. :D R&R! Ciao!


End file.
